Windows Final
Windows Final is a version of Windows which is called the final version of Windows, however it's not true final version of Windows. It was released in 4000000001 EEE+++, after Centaurosoft acquired Microsoft. its compatible with all PCs, but optimized for the ones down below. Optimized PCs # IBM PC 8150 # IBM PC XT (8160) # IBM PC AT (8170) # IBM PCjr (8180) # Centaurosoft Surface 1. # Microsoft Surface Final Edition # Samsung Flash NL # Samsung Notebook Δ2 # Dell GΠ # Dell Inspiron Π Series # Toshiba ΛΦ # HP laptop Last # iPad EEE 4M+++ # Dell Studio XPS ₯ # Your Brain �� # Microsoft Surface Semi-Final EditioN # Samsung Flash XL # Samsung Notebook Δ # Dell GΩ # Dell Inspiron Ω Series # HP 13800000000Δ # Toshiba ΛΦ # iPhone XXXXxXxXxXxXXXxXxXXxXxxXXxXXXxXxxXxXxXxX # IPhone Hypecstar P # TCL phone 300000000000000th of 8999999999999 bc # RCA Voyager 900 Editions: # Windows Final Starter # Windows Final Starter Workstation # Windows Final Standard Workstation # Windows Final Standard # Windows Final Professional # Windows Final Workstation # Windows Final Professional Workstation # Windows Final Update 1 # Windows Final Server # Windows Final Family # Windows Final Bug Fix Update (Update 2) # Windows Final Family Server # Windows Final SE # Windows Final Update 3 # Windows Final Ultraserver # Windows Final Family Ultraserver # Windows Final TE # Windows Final Kids # Windows Final Education # Windows Final Collage # Windows Final Gaming # Xbox Final # Windows Phone Final # Windows VR Final # Edge OS Final # Windows Final College # Windows Final For sheep �� # Windows Final for iPhone # Windows TV Final # Centaurosoft Band Final # Windows Final Update 4 # Windows Final Hyperserver # Windows Final Family Hyperserver # Windows Final Lag Reduce Edition # Windows Final Qooeyworkstation # Windows Final Qooey Update (Update 5) # Windows Final Professional Qooeyworkstation # Windows Final Qooeystarter # Windows Final Qooeystandard # Windows Final Qooeyprofessional # Windows Final SE Qooey Edition # Windows Final The Final Update (Update 6) # Windows Final X2 # Windows Qooey Final # Windows Gooey Final # Windows Final for iPad # Windows Final Ultimate # Windows Final All Editions # Windows 95 Final # Windows ME Final # Windows XP Final # Windows 7 Final # Windows 10 Final # Windows Final Tablet PC Edition # Windows Server Final # Windows Final End of Microsoft Edition # Windows Final Freestyle # Windows Final Music lovers edition # Windows Final Gamers # Windows 2nd Of Final Programs: * Paint 4000000001 EEE+++ * Paint 4000000001D * Windows media player 4000000001 EEE+++ * internet explorer 4000000001 EEE+++ * Mac 4000000001 EEE+++ * windows essentials 4000000001 EEE+++ * minecraft 4000000001 EEE+++ * terraria 4000000001 EEE+++ * chrome 4000000001 EEE+++ * settings eee * camera eee * bluestacks 4000000001 EEE+++ * virtualbox 4000000001 EEE+++ * Store 40000000001 EEE+++ * youtube 40000000001 EEE+++ * Commands 400000000001 EEE+++ * Start 4000000000001 EEE * Roblox 4000000001 EEE+++ (RoBlox) * xbox 4000000001 EEE+++ * Rocketdock 4000000001 EEE+++ * wikia 4000000001 EEE+++ * netflix 4000000001 EEE+++ * wifi tool 4000000001 EEE+++ * Windows.com 4000000001 EEE+++ * ipadian 4000000001 EEE+++ * Edge 4000000001 EEE+++ * killedbygoogle 4000000001 EEE+++ * kidos 4000000001 EEE+++ * jokes 4000000001 EEE+++ * minesweeper 4000000001 EEE+++ * butt.com is bad 4000000001 EEE+++ * car control 4000000001 EEE+++ * teliport 4000000001 EEE+++ * time travel 4000000001 EEE+++ * control panel 4000000001 EEE+++ * remote desktop connection 4000000001 EEE+++ * windows server 4000000001 EEE+++ * sql server 4000000001 EEE+++ * vmware workstation 4000000001 EEE+++ * bsod 4000000001 EEE+++ * wubi 4000000001 EEE+++ * windows 7 apps 4000000001 EEE+++ * windows 10 apps 4000000001 EEE+++ * windows to go 4000000001 EEE+++ * update END edition! * qooey 4000000001 EEE+++ * Centaurosoft Plus! * qooey 4000000001 EEE+++ update 1 * countryballs 4000020487 EEE+++ * Millisoft Re-Support Pack * qooey 4000000001 EEE+++ update 2 * countryballs 4000020487 EEE+++ update 1 * Windows Defender 4000000001 EEE+++ * Forza Motorsport 3999999999Δ * Forza Horizon 3999999985Δ * gooey 4000000001 EEE+++ * roblox 4000000001 EEE+++ * fortnight 4000000001 EEE+++ * PBUG 4000000001 EEE+++ * GTA 5000000000 * Splatoon 4000000001 EEE+++ * Super Mario Maker 2M * viber 4000000001 EEE+++ * watsapp 4000000001 EEE+++ * xwidget 4000000001 EEE+++ * Xlaunchpad 4000000001 EEE+++ * firefox 4000000001 EEE+++ * xbox consle companion 4000000001 EEE+++ * Setup 4000000001 EEE+++ (plays WXP setup song) * itunes 4000000001 EEE+++ * powertoys 4000000001 EEE+++ * Centaurosoft Music * netflix 4000000001 EEE+++ * belly tracker 4000000001 EEE+++ * theme creator 4000000001 EEE+++ * clippy 4000000001 EEE+++ (Clippy Final) __FORCETOC__ Clippy Final (Clippy 4000000001 EEE+++) And if you load Paint 4000000001D, MS Paint 4000000001 EEE+++, Commands 4000000001 EEE+++ or Theme Creator 4000000001 EEE+++, a hyper-improved Clippy, called "Clippy Final" by itself, gives instructions. Trivia # According to the updated WVFF (Windows Very Far Future), Windows Final is now dated to be 13.8e+3000000000000000006 (1.38e+3000000000000000007). # EEE is already removed in WVFF 5.7 (just like ATE or nth of m. Only some people keep it for historical reasons. # According to reliable sources, Windows® 10 (2015–at least 2020) is basically Windows Final, except with graphics. The End! Just to congratulate you reading this, take home this toilet paper ��! Bye. Category:Windows Category:Windows Future Category:Windows Final Category:Most-popular Category:Cool Category:Long pages Category:�� Category:Eee Category:EEE Category:EEE+++ Category:����������������������☠️����������������‍♀️����������⛳️��⛳️�������������������������������� Category:4000000001 EEE+++ Category:Clippy Category:Final Category:Butts in the air Category:Centaurosoft-related Category:Why is the category of butts? IF IT WAS YOU, HULK, STOP! Category:Wtf shit Category:Shut up Category:I'm not a p&&&&& Category:Windows Mobile Category:Microsoft Windows Category:Microsoft Category:WHAT IS THIS PECK NECKING PAGE